witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Last Wish (quest)/@comment-85.135.164.162-20170726050631/@comment-27334094-20171113154410
^Then why keep contributing to it? If someone says bad about Yennefer, why do you feel the urge to retaliate with "Triss is really shitty friend" and similar comments (and BTW never once the other way around)? Pot calling the kettle black. It's not even relevant, at most you convince the other that both suck and they should choose neither. You can!t force people to like Yennefer if they simply don't. '' Because she is not good friend to Yennefer in the books... I cannot force people to like Yennefer the same like you won't force me to stop to say that all characters in Sapkowski world have flaws including Triss ''Never said anything about it being OK for me, don't put words in my mouth. If only I had the time to argue with every single post on the internet I disagree with, let alone more than one year old one-liner trolls. Interesting then you chose to react to my comment then and not to those trolls including the original comment on this Yennefer romance page then. I think you agree with those people :) you just disagree with anyone who dare to say that Triss has also flaws or dare to say that Yennefer has also good traits next to her flaws. Didn't say anything about anyone being a better person, that was another "A FANDOM user", not me. You stated clearly as fact that "Triss is really shitty friend" and in the same sentence "Yennefer would do anything for Ciri and Geralt". I don't know or care if you chose both in games (I've seen even the most extreme haters do that either way for various reasons), but your preference can easily be found out from your posts. I hate trolls and immature fans and btw. it is a fact that Triss in the books wasn't good friend to Yen (in the The Tower of The Swallow especially) ,Yennefer would do anything for Ciri and Geralt and that is also true - I didn't twist any book lore here, I like books more than the games that is true False, there's a ton of misinformation around that tries to make Triss look like some kind of evil manipulative psychopath, who can obviously only be chosen by ignorant "casual gamerz" who know nothing about the characters. It's actually much worse than the odd "Yen's a bitch" one liner that no one takes seriously, because it's fueled not by the lack of knowledge but by a bigoted belief that defending Yennefer/the lore/whatever is an end that justifies any means. Sorry but the bad fans are on both sides of the Witcher fandom but I see so much more twisting lore and idiotic comments from TeamTriss - just check youtube, official Witcher FB, Reddit, this comment section...sorry to say but you cannot change the book lore and what was written I've seen more than one example over the years, specifically people complaining about there not being an option in the games to kill Triss for presumably being such a horrible person. It's not worth my time to search for them, I know very well it wouldn't change your attitude anyway, besides, why give stuff that's better forgotten attention with links? I knew you won't link me anything because there are simply no such comments - but I know there are tons of "Yen should die" or "Yen should be tortured" comments from certain fans, and I don't have to go far, this Wikia has tons of such hating comments including this section. I know how it looked in 2015 on the CDPR forum where hundreds of Triss fans were domanding more Triss, how hateful and horrible those people were and I still see it till today even here